Time To Travel
by One Who Has Red Eyes
Summary: Nine different children from four different futures each travel to the past for different reasons. (? x Jafar/Judal/Kouha/Yunan)(NOT OC x Jafar/Judal/Kouha/Yunan!)


This popped into my head the other day. I think that I will continue it.

* * *

? POV

"Let me go! Let me go! I must speak with my father!" I yelled at the guards who were attempting to pull me back. How had I even gotten into this?

_~Flashback~_

"_Father, where are you going?!" I said, my blind eyes filled with tears. My knees shook and I fell to the ground._

_He walked over to where I was and bent down. I felt Father's hand ruffle my silver hair, "Sorry Neph, but I'm not going to live here with you anymore."_

"_Why not?! Where's Mother?! I'm sure that she doesn't want you to go!" I cried. Why was Father going to leave me? Was it because of what had happened recently?_

_I could smell the tears falling down his face. He must've been crying as well._

"_Neph, you have to understand. That's why I'm leaving. You're Mother and I aren't meant to be, I guess. She loves another man now, just as she did in the past. She never loved me."_

"_What are you saying?!" I screamed as soon as he finished._

_He stopped ruffling my hair and got up. I heard him turn around. Why was this happening?_

_He whispered with the most sadness that I had ever heard from him, "It was never meant to be..."_

_With that, he started to walk away. From me. From Mother. From our family._

"_Why?!"_

_I heard the door open. Was he really going to leave?_

"_Goodbye, Neph. I promise I'll come to visit..."_

_With those last words, I heard the door shut, showing that he had actually left, and that this was actually happening. I wanted to get up and chase after him, but I couldn't. My legs were numb and my face was wet. _

_I didn't want to move, so I just sat there crying my eyes out until I heard the door open again. Was he back? I lifted my head and the person came over to me._

"_I may know of a way to prevent this." The stranger bent down and spoke, sounding like..._

"_Uncle Sinbad!" I hugged him, crying into him._

_I felt him smile slightly and pat my back as I cried. Once I was done crying, he spoke again._

"_Nephthys, Aladdin has been working on something that may be able fix this. Why don't you go visit him?"_

_I pulled away, shock probably evident on my face._

"_What?!" I asked, surprised. _

_He helped me to stand. _

"_Go visit him." He urged._

_My eyes widened. If there was a chance to get my family back together, then I was going to take it, no matter the consequences. Thinking this, I was about to hurry and leave, until I remembered that I hadn't thanked Uncle Sinbad yet._

"_Thank you!" I hugged him one last time before dashing out of the room, eager to get to Uncle Aladdin's room. It was on the other side of the palace, where I lived, but considering my speed, I got there within a few minutes. I felt for the door and knocked once I found it. A muffled voice came from the other side of the door._

"_Come in!"_

_I quickly entered and ran over to the short young man with blue hair, sensing him through the floor. I heard Uncle Aladdin stop what he was doing and look over at me._

"_Neph, what happened?"_

_I wondered what he was talking about until remembered that I had been crying not to long ago. I probably looked like a mess._

"_Father hasn't told you yet?"_

_He sounded confused and walked over to me. "No, what happened?"_

_I quickly explained what had happened in the past few days which may have led up to this. Uncle Aladdin had just gotten back today from a meeting in another country, so he probably hadn't been kept up to date on what had happened. _

_Once I was done, he sounded even more confused._

"_That doesn't sound like him."_

_I nodded, "I know it doesn't, but I really don't want him to leave. And Sinbad said that you may be able to help."_

_Now he sounded really confused._

"_What good could I do?"_

"_He mentioned something about you working on something that may be able to fix this-"_

_He interrupted me, "Oh! Don't tell me he meant the Chronopahne?"_

_I heard him turn and walk over to something._

"_Come here."_

_I went over to where he was. He took my hand and placed it in something. It was in some type of liquid. It kind of felt like water, only thicker. Honey maybe?_

"_This is something that I have been working on for the past year. It's a special substance that, when applied correctly and said with the correct words, can allow you to travel to the past. I only have enough for one person, though."_

_I was surprised, "Time travel? It really exists?"_

_He sighed. "I haven't tried it out yet, so I'm not actually sure. But in theory, yes."_

_Now I understood what Uncle Sinbad had been saying. He meant that if I used the Chronopahne to travel to the past, then I could prevent this catastrophe from happening._

"_...could I use it?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer._

"_I suppose so. Just don't blame me if I mess it up or it doesn't work though, okay?" He responded._

_I eagerly nodded my head. My family may be able to stay together. I was excited._

_Mother..._

_Father..._

"_Neph, wash off that Chronopahne on your hand with this, and then take off your shirt." He said, handing me a wet clothe._

_I quickly wiped all of it off of my hand, making sure that nothing was left. After handing the clothe back to him, I started to take off my shirt. Although Uncle Aladdin was widely known as a pervert, I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me because I was the daughter of two of his closest friends. Plus, I could just kick him if he tried anything._

"_Okay.", he started once my shirt was off , "Hold up your arms."_

_I did as he said._

"_Good. Now, hold still." He ordered._

_I heard some splashing sounds, and then something wet and cold touched my stomach. I shivered._

"_Neph, in order for this to possibly work, everything has to be perfect. So please hold still."_

_I stopped shivering. The wet and cold thing, the Chronopahne, was put in patterns all on my stomach. Uncle Aladdin did it so delicately and precisely, that I wondered if he had lied about not doing this before. A few minutes later, he was done. He moved away from me._

"_Okay, now put your shirt back on. It should settle in the correct places since it doesn't smear."_

_I put my shirt back on. Now what was I supposed to do?_

"_Uncle Aladdin? What do I do now?" I questioned._

_I heard him walk back over to me from where he was wiping the Chronopahne off of his own hands._

"_Now, Neph, I need you to go pack everything that you'll be taking with you and meet me back here."_

"_Okay." I replied, running back to my room._

_And so, after packing a small bag, I was back in his room._

"_Done already? Are you sure?" He asked._

_I replied with a nod, "Yes, I am ready."_

_I really wanted to go. Then this wouldn't have to happen. He sighed heavily._

"_Repeat after me then. Avec les étoiles dans le ciel et le sol de la Terre, je tiens à aller au-delà et séparer le passé du présent."_

"_Avec les étoiles dans le ciel et le sol de la Terre, je tiens à aller au-delà et séparer le passé du présent." I echoed back. My chest started to feel tight and I started to feel light headed. Black dots started to appear along my line of vision._

_Aladdin got up and hugged me. "Since it looks like it worked, have a safe trip." He whispered in my ear before everything went black._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Nephthys's POV

After that, I had woken up outside of the palace. I immediately ran up to the gates to try to get in, but seeing as the guards wouldn't let me in, I knocked them all out and got inside. And then, as I was sneaking down the hallways, some other guards found me. Because I had already used up most of my strength on the first guards, I couldn't knock the ones that had found me out. And so, here I was trying to get out of these guards' grips while they attempted to pull me away back outside.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. If I shouted loud enough, then maybe somebody would come and help me.

"Little girl, you've caused enough trouble as it is. Just come along and you'll be on your way without too much of a punishment." One of the guards said to me, pulling me away. They had almost gotten me out when a voice sounded behind me. A voice that I recognized.

"What are you doing to this poor young lady? What ever has she done to you?" The man behind me said, walking up to us.

The guards turned around, forcing me to turn around with them. "But Sir, she knocked the guards outside out and broke in."

"Really, she did all of that?" He asked surprised.

I wasn't sure if it was really him, so I had to check to make sure.

"Sinbad?" I asked, hoping that it was him.

I heard him laugh loudly. "Ohohoho! I see you've heard of me, young one!"

I was really him! And since he didn't recognize me, that meant that I really had traveled to the past! The Chronopahne worked!

Using the last bit of strength that I had, I pulled away from the guards and jumped towards him.

"Uncle Sinbad!" I cried, latching on to his left leg. "You don't know how scared I was! Uncle Aladdin told me that it would probably work, but I wasn't sure, and I was so scared, but Father was leaving and I didn't want him to, and so I did, and it worked! I'm so happy that you're here!" I yelled in one breath. What I had said was true; I was scared.

"U-Uncle?! W-What?!" Uncle Sinbad sounded like he had just been told that he was pregnant. I could feel him waving his arms around like a mad man.

"Sir, she is obviously delusional. Would you like for us to take her away?" Asked one of the guards, reaching towards me.

I started to respond. "I am n-!" But I was cut off by somebody else.

"Sinbad! I told you not to run off like that!" Yelled a man with a very familiar voice who was running towards us. Was that...?

"Jafar! Help me out!" Yelled Uncle Sinbad, still waving his arms around.

It was! After hearing his name, I immediately released myself Uncle Sinbad's leg and ran towards the man.

"FFFFFFaaaaaattttttthhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!"

* * *

So, who do you think her mother is? The first person to guess correctly will receive a one-shot of their choosing.


End file.
